csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Savage
|} Bin "Savage" Liu (ur. 1 marca 1989) jest chińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Chiny pow *2015-11-16 – 2016-03-06 - 35px|Chiny CyberZen *2016-03-06 – 2017-02-14 - 35px|Chiny VG.CyberZen *2017-02-14 – 2017-05-16 - 35px|Chiny Vici Gaming Renascence *2017-05-16 – 2018-04-19 - 35px|Chiny Vici Gaming *2018-04-19 – 2018-06-12 - 35px|Chiny Fierce Tiger *2018-06-16 – 2019-03-09 - 35px|Chiny CyberZen *2019-03-09 – 2019-04-30 - 35px|Chiny Panda Gaming *2019-04-30 – 2019-11-19 - 35px|Chiny 5Power Gaming Historia *Pierwsza drużyna Savage'a w Counter-Strike nosiła nazwę Star.ex. 2007 *Do pierwszej większej organizacji Savage dołączył w dniu 24 stycznia 2007 roku i nosiła ona nazwę wNv Teamwork. 2013 *Savage także był w drużynie NEW4 w Counter-Strike: Online. 2015 *Savage dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie pow. *'16 listopada 2015' - Savage dołączył do drużyny CyberZen. 2016 *'6 marca 2016' - Cały skład drużyny CyberZen został przejęty przez organizację Vici Gaming i odtąd nosi nazwę "VG.CyberZen". 2017 *'14 lutego 2017' - Organizacja Vici Gaming postanowiła utworzyć dwie dywizje w grze CS:GO, a starą dywizję, czyli VG.CyberZen rozwiązać. Do dywizji o nazwie Vici Gaming Renascence dołączyli tb, XyGJin, Supreme, AR oraz właśnie Savage. *'16 maja 2017' - Savage opuścił drużynę Vici Gaming Renascence i dołączył do Vici Gaming. 2018 *'19 kwietnia 2018' - Savage opuścił drużynę Vici Gaming i dołączył do Fierce Tiger. *'12 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny Fierce Tiger rozstał się z organizacją! *'16 czerwca 2018' - Były skład drużyny Fierce Tiger dołączył do CyberZen. 2019 *'9 marca 2019' - Skład drużyny CyberZen został przejęty przez organizację Panda Gaming. *'30 kwietnia 2019' - Skład drużyny Panda Gaming rozpadł się i w tym samym dniu Savage dołączył do 5Power Gaming. *'19 listopada 2019' - Savage przeszedł na esportową emeryturę. Ciekawostki *Savage jest to chińska legenda Counter Strike 1.6. Osiągnięcia '35px|Chiny CyberZen' *Pierwsze miejsce SoStronk Challenger - Asia 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce SoStronk King of the Hill - Asia 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV: Chiny (2015) *7/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV (2016) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X Taipei (2016) '35px|Chiny VG.CyberZen' *Pierwsze miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Super League 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Kwalifikacje Szanghaju (2016) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Pierwsze chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ImbaTV H-Cup Season 1 (2016) *1/4 miejsce NEA Beijing Esports Open 2016 - Etap online (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ImbaTV H-Cup Season 2 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce NEA Beijing Esports Open 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce G-League 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce International Gaming League 2016 - Spring (2016) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce E-Sports Festival Hong Kong 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce D-Fire Professional League Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 22: Otwarta dywizja - Pacyfik (2016) *Drugie miejsce E-Sports Festival Hong Kong 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2016 - Mistrzostwo Chin (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Drugie chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena World Contest Championship - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Chińskie finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena - World Contest Championship 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce ZOTAC 10 Year Anniversary World Cup (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Mr. Cat Masters Asian (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Otwarta dywizja - Azja-Pacyfik (2016) *Drugie miejsce International Gaming League 2016 - Wielki finał (2016) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) *3/4 miejsce 2016 China Top (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce 2016 Sino-Korea e-Sports Competition (2016) '35px|Chiny Vici Gaming Renascence' *1/4 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Spring - Kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Perfect World CS:GO Conference - Showmatch (2017) *1/4 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Spring Season (2017) '35px|Chiny Vici Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Infinite Challenge Cup Weekly 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Infinite Challenge Cup Weekly 3 (2017) *Drugie miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Opening Ceremony Showmatch (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ZOTAC Cup Elite eSports Arena (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Chińskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5 miejsce Razer Rising Stars Season 1: Azja Południowo-Wschodnia (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Chiny: Platforma turnieju - Profesjonaliści (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Chiny: Platforma turnieju (2017) *1/4 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Summer: Etap online (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 China - Szanghaj (2017) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Summer (2017) *Drugie miejsce 91Lounge Cup 1 (2017) *1/8 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Chińskie finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Chiny (2017) *Drugie miejsce China Top 2017 - Kunshan (2017) *3/4 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce MOBAGAME Cup 1 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Utime Challenger Cup: Kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WEGL 2017 Super Fight Invitational (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Utime Challenger Cup (2017) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017: Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Letou Invitational (2018) *Drugie miejsce DaddySkins Asia Super League (2018) '35px|Chiny Fierce Tiger' *1/4 miejsce Pro Gamer League - Asia Invitational 2018: Kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018: Trzecie chińskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Chiny CyberZen' *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Shanghai: Chińskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018: Chińskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/4 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2018 - Chiny: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce WESG 2018 China - Guangxi: Kwalifikacje Guilin (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018 China: Kwalifikacje Guangxi (2018) *Trzecie miejsce GG.BET Summer Asia (2018) *Trzecie miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2018 - Chiny (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2018 - Chińskie finały (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Azja: Chiny (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Azja (2018) *Drugie miejsce Asia Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce Asian Development League Season 1 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Chiny Panda Gaming' *15/16 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7 (2019) '35px|Chiny 5Power Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce HuyaTV SHARPSHOOTER Cup Season 1 (2019) *Drugie miejsce Asia Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/8 miejsce Huya Asia Championships (2019) *Trzecie miejsce CS.Money Asian Emperor (2019) *Drugie miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Beijing: Drugie chińskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 8 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce OMEN Challenger Series 2019 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *SL i-League StarSeries XIV China Finals: Savage vs. AllGamers *SL i-League StarSeries XIV Finals: Savage vs. G2 *Savage with a simple flick Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Chińscy gracze